Understanding Pain
by Blue Arashi
Summary: Vegeta learns about true pain when Bulma is taken away fom him. Please r&r.


Hey everyones!! I hope you like this new little one shot. It is based on a totally cool song by Thursday called 'Understanding (In A Car Crash)'. 

            Vegeta sat in the plush chair that was placed in the living room of Capsule Corps. He was drifting again. Sitting in the house totally oblivious of what was going on around him. He paid no attention to Trunks and Goten playing. They were too young to understand what was happening.

Trunks was way too young to understand that three weeks ago he had lost his mother forever. For all he knew she was gone on vacation if he was old enough to understand what a vacation was.

***

It all happened the day before Trunks' second birthday. Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in the car going to purchase some items for the party. Bulma was talking about what new decorations to buy and what new toys would be nice. She was totally oblivious to the fact that she was being ignored by her 'husband'. 

Vegeta had his eyes closed, whether he was in deep meditation, sleep, or just being obvious about his ignoring Bulma couldn't tell.

They were driving down one of the not so busy streets. The street was located next to the same forest that could be seen from the front yard of Capsule Corp. She looked at the clock on the radio and saw that it was 12:03. Before she knew what was happening another car, a rather large sports utility vehicle to be precise, slammed into the side of them. The force of the crash knocked them across the divider and into the on coming traffic. The car was there for about a millisecond before an eighteen-wheeler hit it head on. 

Vegeta couldn't really remember what happened, he remembered waking up in the forest not so far from the street. He had been thrown from the car as it tumbled into a small ditch. The only thing Vegeta could think about was where Bulma was. Was she all right. His questions were answered when he saw the flashing lights a couple of yards away. As he approached what he now realized were the remains of the car he and Bulma had been inside of he noticed some thing lying on the ground. The object was covered in yellow plastic and resembled a log or something. 

He later came to know that it was Bulma lying on the ground. She had died in the crash. He also learned that after the big rig hit the car tumbled three times before stopping in the ditch. The car had been mangled and Bulma had been inside of it the whole time. 

Vegeta couldn't help but think about how she always nagged him about wearing his seat belt. Her seat belt had kept her locked in the car. 

***

Vegeta felt a tear slide down his face as he thought about the happenings on that fateful day. He didn't wipe it away either. His pride had slightly faded after that day. He mentally punished himself everyday. He punished himself for all the wrongs he had done her. He punished himself for acting like he didn't care about her or showing his appreciation for her when she was there. He also punished himself for not marrying her. That seemed to be the thing she wanted the most yet he refused to give it to her. 

He had expected her to live forever. It never crossed his mind that she would have to die like all mortals. 

He looked at his watch. The watch she gave him on Christmas. It had been broken in the crash and the time was frozen at twelve o three, the moment of impact. He didn't know why he still wore it; it caused too much pain to look at, yet he couldn't take it off. 

He sat in the chair and like he had done millions of times before he replayed that moment when his life changed, and like every other time he thought about that moment, he saved Bulma. Every time he thought about that day he saved her, in many different ways he saved her. If he had been more alert or if he had been swifter, he also tried to blame it on the seatbelt. If she hadn't been caught in the car maybe she would have lived. 

It didn't seem fair to him that the love of his life had died yet all he received was a scar on his left arm. He believed he should have died in that crash also. Part him had died, part of his soul would be gone forever. 

He had contemplated taking his own life just to see her again. Yet how could he be sure that he would see her. He had taken so many lives maybe this was a sort of revenge on him. Karma maybe.

All he knew for sure was that he wanted the pain he was feeling to pass. He wanted to feel better yet he doubted he ever would. Time was supposed to heal all wounds but how much time would it take for him to let go? 

He looked at Trunks and realized that there was a reason that he was alive. If he had died also who would take care of Trunks the only living part of Bulma? That thought eased a very minute amount of the pain he was feeling. Maybe things weren't as terrible and hopeless as they seemed.

*** 

A smile came across the face of the figure watching this scene. 

"You finally understand, my Vegeta." The person took a few steps away her blue curls bouncing ever so slightly. She looked back one last time before starting her ascension.  

Did you all enjoy? Please let me know!!!!! Also I would REALLY appreciated if you all would read my other one shots The Harem and Stellar. B'Bye!!!! 


End file.
